Dulce Navidad
by Neko C
Summary: Crack!fic. La Navidad une a las familias... en más de una forma.


**Estoy atrasadísima por la Navidad, pero no para el cumpleaños de mis lindos gemelos xD Aunque debí de haber buscado un mejor título 4.4**

**También, este es un regalo prometido a mi comadre Shadow Saw Phantom, como deuda por las festividades. ¡Espero que te guste mi segundo lemon! (no, los otros no cuentan xD)**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje utilizado en esta historia -descontando a Sayumi- me pertenece. Historia sin intensión de ganancia comercial.**

**Pequeña aclaración: las tramas de "Fortaleza", "El Chat", "¿Cantarella?" y este fic están interrelacionadas, puede que haya vacíos si se han salteado alguna de estas historias.**

**(Dios, ahora que lo leo, me ha salido algo bizarro xD).**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Dulce Navidad" (Por Neko C.)**

La vida puede tornarse irónica de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, cosa que se puede comprobar inmediatamente si analizamos el caso de Len Kagamine: él en el pasado, siempre consideró que la palabra "familia" era una de las blasfemias más grandes que alguien podía decirle y recordarle, incluso más grave que cualquier palabra malsonante que el lector pudiera pensar; pero en ese momento, acompañado de su hermana y amante Rin, su pequeña hija Sayumi y todas las personas con las cuales había forzado una duradera amistad durante todos estos años, familia no resultaba más que una sensación que le traía calidez al pecho.

Por más desquiciada que fuera la fiesta con los brindis improvisados, la música de Cantarella inundando la sala y todos sus amigos contemplando el PV protagonizado por Miku y Kaito (quienes no se encontraban en la habitación por motivos varios), pensó que no habría ninguna mejor forma de celebrar su Navidad. Miró a su lado derecho, descubriendo como su hija lo miraba recelosamente mientras se amamantaba de su madre, sin evitar reírse un poco.

El video terminó, todos los integrantes de Vocaloid se levantaron de sus lugares y buscaron a los protagonistas del mismo, mas no hubo rastro de ellos hasta que un ruido en el comedor llamó su atención: allí, Miku daba vueltas como un trompo de cuerda, seguida de cerca por un Mikuo que trataba de controlarla con casi nulos resultados. Finalmente, Len, Piko y Yuma pudieron sostenerla firmemente, sacándola de su vals imaginario y su canción, dejándole la oportunidad al de cabellos aguamarina de tomarla entre sus brazos y dejarla un poco más tranquila.

—¿Iremos a un espeso matorral? —preguntó la chica, haciendo que su captor se sonrojara —Así podríamos mezclar el aroma de nuestro sudor —canturreó, sacando más de una risa entre los observadores.

—Miku, esto no es Cantarella y yo no soy Kaito, él se fue hace rato a su habitación —explicó él, dirigiendo algunas miradas asesinas a los demás espectadores.

—Oh —susurró ella —... entonces, ¡él me está esperando! ¡No debo tardar a su encuentro! —gritó, soltándose del agarre de su parte masculina y dirigiéndose a donde estaban las habitaciones.

—¡Miku, espera! —indicó Mikuo, levantando una mano, pero sin seguir a la idol.

Fue entonces cuando un llanto de bebé distrajo la atención de la escena al bulto que se movía entre los brazos de Rin.

—Um, creo que Sayumi ya está cansada —dijo la joven madre, mirando a su compañero —. Me parece que ya es hora de irnos —concluyó, excusándose tácitamente por la interrupción de la fiesta.

—Sí, sería lo mejor —Len se acercó a todos, saludándolos con la mayor candidez posible —. Lamento dejarlos tan temprano, pero...

—El deber llama —completó Miki, soltando una pequeña risa —. Lo entendemos. ¡Aún recuerdo cuando te desmayaste en la sala de partos!

—Debe ser duro ser padre primerizo —comentó Gachapoid, aún siendo un adolescente, era bastante sensato.

—Claro, sino... pregúntenselo a Gakupo —bromeó Mizki, viendo cómo el mencionado estaba en un ataque de taquicardia al escuchar a su mujer quejarse de dolores de vientre, asegurando una y otra vez que debían ir al hospital.

—Len —llamó Rin, recordándole el llanto de su hija.

—Sí.

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa, ninguno de los dos se dijo una palabra, Rin se concentraba en arrullar a Sayumi para que no hiciera más berrinches -con una personalidad mezclada con el mal genio de su madre y el carácter algo neurótico de su padre sí que daba a veces mucho trabajo- y Len mantenía su mirada en el camino nevado, conduciendo lo mejor que podía su gigante camioneta familiar, obviamente de color amarillo. El silencio le sirvió bastante al joven Kagamine para planear su "regalo especial" para la mujer a su lado, rogando que la bebé no interfiriera eso como hizo en la fiesta; ser padre era tanto un placer para él como el mayor de los suplicios a veces, pero no podía hacer nada... después de todo, él se lo buscó.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a Sayumi a su habitación -la cual estaba completamente pintada de amarillo y con notas musicales en las paredes-, cambiarle el pañal y recostarla en su cuna, arrullándola los dos a la vez con una de sus canciones más famosas y tranquilas: "Yuunagi". Tenían tanto por qué agradecer, la salud de su pequeña era una de esas cosas, ya que les habían asegurado que ella crecería como una niña normal y fuerte, a pesar de sus genes defectuosos.

Cuando los ojos del bebé se fueron cerrando y su respiración se volvió tranquila y acompasada, supieron que era el momento de abandonar la habitación y poder disfrutar un tiempo de calidad juntos.

Cuando entraron a su recámara, el primer impulso que tuvo Len fue abrazar a su gemela como si no hubiese mañana y el 2012 se les cayera encima, cosa que fue correspondida inmediatamente por ella, acariciando desde la coronilla de sus cabellos rubios hasta donde terminaba su espalda, en un vaivén lento y cariñoso.

Se separaron con lentitud y Len se dedicó a mirar de pies a cabeza la figura frente a él: esos ojos celestes tan iguales a los suyos, pero distintos a la vez; bajando de a poco la vista, pasando por unos labios pintados de color carmín y entreabiertos, el vestido color verde que se ceñía con atrevimiento a su figura, mostrando con lujo de detalles un escote que poco disimulaba los pechos crecidos de ella y llenos de leche, y unos zapatos a tono que le permitían acercarse al rostro de él sin necesitar de ponerse de puntillas.

Rin no se quedaba atrás, y no era por menos: la camisa escogida por ella, sus pantalones de vestir marrones y zapatos del mismo cubrían lo bastante el cuerpo de su hermano, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar al -prácticamente- símbolo sexual que había debajo de ellas. A veces creía que todo lo vivido con él hasta ahora era un simple sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier segundo... por lo que se propuso siempre vivir cada instante juntos con la mayor intensidad que pudiera.

Fue allí cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y comenzaron los jadeos, seguidos de unas manos tomando las mejillas de Rin, sin perder lujo de detalles de la belleza frente a él. Sonrió con socarronería, viendo un sonroso evidente en el rostro de ella.

—Feliz Navidad, Rin —anunció el rubio, como si supiera desde su reloj interno que ya era el momento exacto para decirlo.

—Feliz Navidad, Len —secundó ella, apresurándose a besar la boca de su gemelo y aferrándose a su cuello como si fuera un oasis en el desierto —¿Listo para tu regalo? —comentó con voz burlona sobre sus labios, pero a la vez sumamente sensual.

Él no le respondió con palabras, sólo la empujó con delicadeza contra la pared y posicionó sus manos en la cintura de ella, dándole a la chica un mejor punto de apoyo y volverla capaz de levantar una pierna y colocarla en las caderas de su amante, haciendo una pequeña caricia. A pesar del frío invernal que reinaba en la calle, dentro de esa habitación se sentía un calor tan poderoso que provocaba una fina capa de sudor en los dos ocupantes, deseando deshacerse de las ropas que portaban.

En poco tiempo, los besos comenzaron a ser insuficientes, por lo que el rubio tomó a su gemela de los muslos y la cargó con fuerza hasta la cama, donde la depositó con delicadeza sobre el borde, dejando sus pies colocados en el suelo, gran parte del vestido corrido y la boca de Rin deseando por más. Una idea perversa cruzó por su mente, haría que el momento se alargara lo que más pudiera, aunque él también estuviera sufriendo algo por eso.

Acarició con un dedo la punta de la nariz de su amada, bajando con cuidado a sus labios, rozándolos con extrema delicadeza, siguiendo su recorrido hasta el cuello, el centro de su escote... así hasta que su mano quedó posada en los zapatos de ella. Primero quitándose los suyos y las calcetas.

—No debemos ensuciar las sábanas con tierra, ¿verdad? —comentó él al momento que descalzaba a su hermana —Oh, tus pies parecen algo hinchados —Concluido eso, se dedicó a masajear la extremidad en sus manos, provocando ciertas cosquillas que la rubia tuvo que disimular. Una tortura que resultaba tan deliciosa como extraña.

Rin se levantó del colchón hasta sentarse en su cama, completamente desconcertada. No habían tenido un momento de intimidad desde mucho antes del nacimiento de Sayumi... ¡y ese imbécil se preocupaba por sus tontos pies! Ni lerda ni perezosa -y antes de que Len pudiera hacer algo al respecto- liberó su pie de las manos de Len y lo utilizó para quitarse el zapato izquierdo. Acto seguido, tomó por el cuello de la camisa de su amante y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, llevando por inercia a su gemelo que cayó a su lado. Aprovechando eso, tomó la iniciativa para colocarse sobre él y besar la piel descubierta de su cuello.

—Listo, descalza —confirmó Rin, desprendiendo el primer botón de la camisa de él, obteniendo más lugar para acariciar y lamer.

—Vaya, Rin, hoy estás más descarada que de costumbre —admitió él, posicionando sus manos en las caderas de ella y dejándola hacer. No tardó en sentir los pequeños escalofríos y calentura en su cuerpo, producto de las caricias.

—¿Acaso te molesta, _nii-san_? —Abandonó su labor, jadeante, para mirarlo con desafío, resaltando su última palabra dicha.

Él frunció el ceño levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rin, sabía perfectamente que al rubio siempre le molestó que le recordaran ese lazo innegable de sangre que compartían; por más que llevaran años en esa relación prohibida por la sociedad, era algo que nunca se iría de sus cabezas: el sentimiento de que su amor era incorrecto, pero que a la vez no lo dejarían por nada del mundo.

—Para nada —dijo al fin en tono natural, mientras bajaba con lentitud uno de los listones del vestido —. Pero —articuló, al mismo tiempo que tomó el cuerpo de Rin e invirtió los papeles —... yo soy el que lleva los pantalones en esto, ¿entendiste, _hermanita_? —susurró de manera grave y sutil en la oreja de ella, para después darle una pequeña lengüeteada al lóbulo de la misma, logrando una pequeña risa proveniente de la chica.

—No por mucho —aseguró la muchacha, quien le dejó unos momentos de control a su hermano y se dedicó a desatar y revolver sus largos cabellos -aún a sus veinticinco, ambos se negaban a cambiar su estilo de peinado- entre sus dedos.

Len, por su parte, bajó hasta el suculento y blanquecino cuello, lamiendo el camino recorrido. Llegado a un lugar específico -ese que sabía que había temblar a Rin-, besó con un poco más de fuerza, para después succionar y dejarle una pequeña marca, costumbre que tenía (y que muchas veces era recriminada por ella) desde que habían comenzado su relación. Era una clara afirmación: su hermana sólo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, recibiendo un gemido ahogado como respuesta. No debían hacer mucho ruido, podrían despertar a la ocupante de la habitación contigua.

Sus manos divagaban recorriendo el cuerpo de su gemela, sintiendo la suave tela del vestido como respuesta. ¿Aún con la ropa encima se sentían tan a gusto? Len no tenía apuro, de los labios al cuello, y de allí al nacimiento de los senos, lugar que provocaba escalofríos al cuerpo debajo suyo y la incitaban a recorrer de la misma manera con sus manos el suyo, pasando con mucho cuidado por encima de su pantalón, para después volver a su pecho. Sin embargo, Rin necesitaba más, mucho más: quería volver a sentir a su hermano dentro de ella, escucharlo jadear -y, a veces, gruñir- volverse uno como en los viejos tiempos... aparte que estos "juegos de niños" ya la estaban desesperando.

Botón a botón, el firme pecho del muchacho fue saliendo de la prenda, que era empujada por la rubia con fuerza, a la vez que acariciaba la nueva piel descubierta; un moviendo rápido y esta cayó al suelo, ya se encargaría de recogerla luego, en ese instante simplemente estaba encandilada con la visión de su dios en tierra, acariciando cada músculo que sobresalía, encontrando sin dificultad los puntos ergonómicos de esa parte de su anatomía y rasguñándolos con suavidad a modo de caricia.

El gemelo rió, Rin era muy buena causándole placer, no por nada tenía varios años de práctica; pero claro que él no se iba a quedar atrás. Su mano se aventuró hasta el final del vestido, subiéndolo con cuidado y aprovechando para tocar los muslos, vientre, caderas y toda la piel descubierta a su paso. Finalmente, la chica se levantó un poco para ayudar a que su amante le quitara la prenda con más facilidad, dejándola en una cierta desventaja frente a él, pero ya no le importaba. Cuando la joven Kagamine quedó apenas con un corpiño especial y sus bragas, Len se quedó unos cuantos segundos contemplándola, aumentando su placer al volver a ver la figura de su amada. Por lo menos, su hombría le indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

Ella aprovechó el pequeño lapso de tiempo que Len la observaba para volver a estar parejos. Deslizó sus uñas por los brazos de su hermano, para después sobar la erección de él encima del pantalón, sacando unos cuantos jadeos de su boca. Con cuidado y mucha paciencia -cosa que parecía que el rubio estaba perdiendo con tanta tortura- desabotonó y bajó la cremallera de la prenda, pudiendo despojar con mayor facilidad a su gemelo de ella. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle...

—¿No estás usando ropa interior? —interrogó, desconcertada por esa sorpresa, recibiendo un beso como respuesta.

—Si te molesta, yo...

—Cállate.

Solucionada esa pelea, Len tomó el corpiño y lo desprendió con facilidad, puesto que era de los que tenían el broche al frente, para después separarlo del cuerpo de Rin y contemplar sus pechos redondos y más grandes, coronados con unos erectos pezones en todo su esplendor.

—Los niños han crecido bien alimentados, ¿verdad? —bromeó, tomando al derecho con una de sus manos, sobándolo con un poco de fuerza, y llevándose el izquierdo -el favorito de su hija y suyo- a su boca.

—S-sí —jadeó ella con dificultad —. Pero ten cuidado... duele —anunció, provocando que su hermano abandonara la labor y la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Sayumi?

—Sí, ella ya no toma tanto como antes y —Señaló su pecho derecho —... me deja desproporcionada.

Len se quedó dubitativo por unos instantes para después mirar a la madre de su hija con ternura infinita, pero mezclada con su característica picardía sensual.

—Bueno... lo que no aproveche Sayumi siempre lo puede hacer otra persona, ¿verdad? —sentenció, dejando más desconcertada -si eso era posible- a Rin.

—¿Eh?

Sus dudas fueron cortadas cuando el rubio se sentó en la cama y la posicionó entre sus piernas con cuidado, para después volver a acariciar sus senos y lamer el derecho, cosa que le provocó un dulce gemido a la rubia. Después se lo metió con mucho más cuidado y comenzó a succionar con calma, como si se tratase de un bebé amamantando. Ella seguía algo insegura, pero, al ver que su pecho estaba mucho más relajado, jadeando nuevamente al tacto y acariciando la cabeza de él, incitándolo a continuar.

Así permanecieron unos minutos, disfrutando el contacto de ambos, disfrutando esa nueva actividad que era tan práctica como excitante a la vez. El pecho de la rubia subía y bajaba debido a su acelerada respiración y sus manos iban de un lado a otro del pecho de Len; instintivamente, abrió sus piernas y rodeó la cadera de su hermano con ella, dejando que su mojada intimidad y la virilidad de él se rozaran, sólo apartados por la fina rompa interior de Rin, quien se movía con lentitud sobre él, haciendo que sudaran aún más.

—¿Mejor? —Se desprendió del pezón, besando nuevamente la boca de su gemela, compartiendo el sabor que poseía la leche de su cuerpo -una mezcla de vainilla y bananas-.

—S-sí —jadeó—. Gracias, Len.

—Todo sea por mi princesa —dijo el rubio, ganándose la maravillosa vista de su amante sonrojada.

Rin hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de su gemelo, aprovechando también para morder esa zona y lograr un pequeño gruñido. A veces, ella podía jugar sucio.

—Eres una niña traviesa, Rin —mencionó el, acariciando la intimidad de ella con sus dedos por encima de las bragas, sintiendo su humedad. Una risa fue su respuesta.

Finalmente y cansado de esperar, Se tumbó sobre la cama y dejó a su gemela sobre sus caderas, entregándole el completo control de la situación. Rin captó el tácito mensaje y sonrió con picardía, torturando un poco más a su hermano al rozar con lentitud sus intimidades una y otra vez, además de besar el pecho y cuello de él. Dios, si ella no dejaba de torturarlo tan deliciosamente, se arrepentiría de su decisión e invertiría los papeles.

—¿Estás listo? —sugirió con sensualidad al momento que se levantaba levemente para despojarse de su ropa interior. Un gruñido bajo y sensual fue la respuesta.

Tomó el miembro de su hermano y se lo llevó a su entrada, sintiendo como la virilidad de Len entraba dentro de ella a medida que se sentaba sobre él, hacía tanto tiempo que no habían tenido sexo que hasta le pareció una experiencia completamente nueva.

En cuanto lo tuvo dentro de sí, comenzó a cabalgar sobre su hermano, ahogando los gemidos que años atrás habrían sido gritos irremediables de placer, pero eso no significaba que disfrutase menos; debido al exceso de hormonas, hasta podía sentir que cada embestida tocaba puntos sensibles de los cuales no conocía ni su existencia.

Y Len no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a disfrutar, ver los pechos de Rin rebotar por cada movimiento, su cara sonrojada pero a la vez llena de lujuria y escuchar los gemidos ahogados eran su perfecto incentivo. Con suma delicadeza, tomó entre sus manos esos senos que se burlaban de él con su libertad y pellizcó las cerezas en su centro –causándole a su amante una rara pero deliciosa mezcla de placer y dolor-. Acompañando la danza de la rubia con sus propias embestidas, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La habitación estaba llena del perfume del sudor de los dos, mezclados con el libido y el amor, un embriagante aroma que no era la primera vez que se olía dentro del lugar, y que tampoco prometía ser la última. Rin repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano, acallando el ruido de la ciudad detrás de las paredes. El frío era una ilusión que pintaba de blanco su ventana empañada, mostrando el contraste del calor infernal que se sentía allí con el frio propio de la estación.

El vaivén terminó, y con un beso que acalló cualquier grito, llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Len se tensó por unos instantes mientras sentía cómo las paredes de su hermana abrazaban su miembro y drenaban hasta la última gota de semen, que Rin recibió muy gustosa dentro de su cuerpo.

La joven Kagamine bajó de Len después de unos instantes de terminado su regalo, posicionándose al lado de su gemelo, ganándose un gran abrazo que juntó sus cuerpos una vez más.

—Te amo —articuló Len, besando a su compañera en el desparramado cabello —. Tú y Sayumi son la única familia que necesito.

—¿En serio? Porque a mí me gustaría tener otro par de huellitas caminando por la casa —comentó ella con aires divertidos, logrando un poco de tensión en la espalda del rubio —. Hasta ya elegí sus nombres: Souta y Yuka.

—Rin, ¿Sayumi no sabe ni caminar y ya estás planeando darle hermanos? Pues no cuentes conmigo para eso.

Risas de satisfacción inundaron el ambiente, relajándolos como si fuera una nana para ellos, unos niños mayores. Lástima que todo no es eterno: el intercomunicador a su lado comenzó a reproducir los llantos de su hija, indicándoles que se había despertado y recería de su atención con urgencia.

—Y hablado de la princesa de Asmodín —bromeó él.

—Te toca a ti, Len —Rin se dio media vuelta, cerrando los ojos y simulando que dormía, sin dejar con alguna otra alternativa a su gemelo que acudir al llamado paternal.

Él se levantó de mala gana y tomó la bata que utilizaba para cuando salía de la ducha, sin querer causarle traumas tempranos a su hijita. Volteó hacia la cama, donde su reina dormitaba desnuda y tranquila, sin poder evitar sonreír. Por esta vez se pasaría por alto esa jugarreta.

Después de todo, dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños y también aniversario, por lo que tendría tiempo para vengarse mucho mejor...

**-.-.-.-**

**Ummm, creo que si alguien utilizara la frase "lo que hace el insomnio…" podría describir perfectamente este fic.**

**Sinceramente, estaba buscando un lemon más maduro y "experimentado", así que creo que por eso no será como todos los demás que se ven por estos lares.**

**Bueno, pero lo importante es que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, comadre mía. Espero tu opinión –y mi regalo- con ansias.**

**Bien, el alba ya está despuntando y yo estoy cansada, así que creo que es hora de irme a dormir.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rin y Len!**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
